(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resource reallocation and bandwidth request method in a wireless access system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the various wireless access systems, the WiMax system is classified into various services according to the used frequency resource, and the Wibro service belonging to the various services uses the asynchronous hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) method in order to maximize the scheduling effect according to the HARQ. In other words, a base station scheduler dynamically allocates a retransmission time for the bursts requiring retransmission and a transmission mode of retransmission packets through a MAP in order to maximize system capacity or satisfy the QoS.
The above-noted method is excellent for HARQ performance. However, services having a real-time characteristic such as speech may not have a great asynchronous HARQ gain since they do not have a sufficient retransmission time. Also, the method increases an overhead of the MAP since it is required to transmit an information element for the retransmission burst to the terminal each time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.